powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Venus Island
Welcome to Venus Island is the 10th episode of ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Season 2 & the 70th episode of the series as a whole. It's the fourth episode of the Green No More arc. Synopsis Lord Zedd sets his sights on Trini's neighbor Hallie and captures her. When they come to save her, Lord Zedd plans to ransom her for the price of the Green Ranger. The Rangers must find their way to Venus Island and take on the Invenusable Flytrap. Plot At the beach Tommy, Kimberly, and Trini are building sand castles with Trini's neighbor, Hallie. Hallie thought it would be romantic to be a sleeping princess in a castle, waiting for her prince. Tommy thought it was sappy. Richie walks by, and he and Trini exchanged glances and hellos. Bulk & Skull were also at the beach. The two had come up with the idea of disguising themselves as putties, in order to lure out the Power Rangers, and discover their identities. Acting as putties, the two ran around the beach and in the process destroyed a small boy's sand castle. The small boy gave Bulk a kick in the leg, effectively chasing off Bulk & Skull. Trini remarks that that was more like putty then what they’d been doing before. Lord Zedd doesn’t share their amusement, and isn’t happy to see someone mock his putties. He sends his own putties to the beach with a command to bring him Hallie. He wants to use the girl to teach them a lesson. Goldar begs to go along to settle a score, and Zedd allows it but makes him take a bottle containing instructions. Kimberly, Tommy, and Trini are amused until they hear Hallie's screams. The three soon find Hallie being held captive by several putties, and Goldar. They vanish before the Rangers can do anything. Tommy opens the bottle, and they find it contains an encoded message from Lord Zedd. The three teleport to the command center, where Billy, Jason, and Zack are waiting. Meanwhile Lord Zedd congratulates Goldar on completing his task. Then he asks him about the bottle with the instructions he gave him, and where it is. Goldar admits reluctantly that he lost it during the battle. Lord Zedd is displeased with this but then he realizes they can use this to their advantage, because Power Rangers will go to rescue the girl. When they come to save her they will ransom the girl, their price being the Green Ranger. Billy translates the message. The instructions to Goldar read “Take Hallie to Venus Island where she’ll join us forever.” The Rangers have never heard of the island but Zordon explains it only exists when Zedd calls it forth. Billy asks if there is a way to find it. Zordon tells them that at sunset the trade winds blow towards it, so they need to find a way to track it to the island. Billy teleports to his home with Jason and Trini, and immediately begins working on a device to find Hallie. Zordon contacts them urging them to hurry because the island is becoming less stable as they work. The three stand outside by a cliff, and set free a balloon with a tracking device attached into the wind. Zack, Kimberly, and Tommy monitor the situation in the command center, it seems to be successful. Trini, Jason, and Billy return to the command center. The device locates Hallie - she is being held on Venus Island. Lord Zedd is attempting to turn Hallie evil. This makes the Rangers more determined to rescue her. There is some debate as to whether Tommy should go, since his powers are weak. Tommy insists on going, promising to teleport back to the Command Center if his powers are in jeopardy. They accept his decision and all six teleport to Venus Island. They immediately begin searching for Hallie on Venus Island. The six are confronted by Invenusable Flytrap. The Rangers morph and begin battling the monster. Invenusable Flytrap captures the Pink, Red, Black, and Blue Rangers. The Yellow Ranger and Green Ranger demand the monster to release the others. The Invenusable Flytrap confirms it will let them go if the Green Ranger surrenders, and joins Lord Zedd. The Green Ranger says that he’ll never do that. Zordon contacts Yellow Ranger and Green Ranger and tells them to return to the command center due to Green Ranger's powers decreasing. Tommy nearly collapses upon arriving if it wasn’t for Trini catching him. Zordon tells them if the island sinks into the sea Hallie will be lost to them forever. Tommy plans to take Hallie’s place but Trini protests. Then tells them she will rescue Hallie and their friends on her own. But Tommy insists he will go ahead with the trade. Tommy tells them he will try to resist Lord Zedd, but if he ends up evil again and hurts them to tell their friends he is sorry. Tommy is prepared to leave when one of the computers goes off. Alpha 5 finds a solution he tells them Invenusable Flytrap has a weakness - heat. Trini and Tommy now have a new plan and teleport back to Venus Island. The Yellow and Green Rangers state very loudly, the Invenusable Flytrap's weakness. The Rangers inside the monster can hear them. Billy suggests they put their Blade Blasters together to generate heat from within. Green Ranger and Yellow Ranger also generate some heat, and fire at Invenusable Flytrap. The Rangers are released and they are okay. The Power Rangers destroy Invenusable Flytrap with their Power Blaster. Lord Zedd is outraged that the Rangers beat his monster, but he still has the girl so it’s not a total lost. He uses his powers to command Venus Island to begin sinking into the sea. The Rangers hurry, and find the cave that Hallie is in. Yellow Ranger fires at the grid surrounding Hallie and destroys it. Hallie wakes up, and the Green Ranger picks her up in his arms. Hallie is thrilled to be rescued by a prince. The following day, Trini and Hallie are at the Youth Center. Bulk & Skull are questioning Hallie as to what the Rangers look like. Bulk & Skull have brought in an artist to sketch out Hallie's descriptions. A large crowd stands behind Bulk & Skull. Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly enter the room and become concerned when they see what is going on. Hallie tells Bulk & Skull there were ten Rangers and gives descriptions on the Green Ranger, as being 6' or 6'1" with long, brown hair, hazel eyes, and very muscular. Hallie told Bulk & Skull the Red Ranger had brown hair, dark mysterious eyes, and big shoulders. Excitedly Bulk & Skull asked the artist if he was getting all of this, and the artist assured them he was. The artist says he was done. Without looking at the sheet of paper, Bulk announced that he was going to reveal the identities of the Power Rangers. Bulk held the sheet of paper over his head and opened it. The sheet showed ten figures from the renaissance era. The crowd erupts in laughter. Bulk & Skull looked at the sheet and Bulk couldn't believe it. Hallie walked over and took the sheet, the drawing appealed to her romantic imagination. The Rangers join in the crowd's laughter relieved that their identities had not been discovered. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *??? as Hallie *??? as French Painter *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *??? as Invenusable Flytrap (voice) *Elisabeth Fies as Invenusable Flytrap (US stunts) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (Morphed Dialogue) Notes *It's presumed that this episode was the first to be affected by the departure of Austin St. John, Walter Jones and Thuy Trang from MMPR, due to the fact that aside from some recycled lines, Jason and Zack speak with their substitute ADR voices when wearing their Ranger costumes. However, in later airings of the episode, those substitute portions of the audio were removed, so Jason and Zack would appear to have talking scenes while morphed, but only silence would be heard. Trini, however, is still voiced by Thuy Trang for all heard dialogue while morphed in this episode, though it's the last one in which she does so. *Jason's line (in the original airings of the episode) "Let's get to work." is recycled from "I, Eye Guy". *Despite being Zyu2 in nature, a lot of the Japahnese footage for Venus Island had to be reshot in America as well with what they did use being very selectiively edited around. This is because the editors had to recreate shots eeeing as a lot of them ad very visible buildings in the distance despite this being an other dimensional island. **The reason for these buildings is probably because the production team sent orders to Toei for a fight in Angel Grove Park and came up with the idea of Venus Island later on. *This episode was presumed by fans to have an accompanying zord fight as an image of the Invenusable Flytrap holding one of Lord Zedd's growth bombs can be seen in a 3D View Master reels, but was probably omitted for time or the monster had too much on screen interaction with the original Megazord making it too difficult to splice the Dairanger footage of the Thunder Megazord with the Zyu2 footage of the monster. Though some fans speculated that it featured Dragonzord Battle mode which obviously couldn't be used as the Dinozords weren't available to form with the Dragonzord and also by the fact that Invenusable Flytrap had a weak stomach. When the uncut Zyu2 footage surfaced in 2014, it proved that Dragonzord Battle Mode wasn't used in the original Zyu2 footage and that she fought Megazord and Dragonzord before being defeated by the Megazord's thunderslash. *The footage of the Rangers traveling to Venus Island was previously used when Rita Repulsa sent them to her Island of Illusion in the eponymous episodes. * Some of the initial fight against Invenusable Flytrap is original footage, due to the Zyu2 equivalent taking place in a park as opposed to a deserted island. *Billy’s tracking device is the same prop that turned Norman into Pudgey Pig in “A Pig Surprise”. *The four captured Rangers sit in strange meditation like poses while within the monster. *If you look up the coordinates Billy mentions in the episode, rather than getting a location in the ocean for the island, you end up in Argentina. *This is the first episode of the Power Rangers franchise to be written by Judd Lynn. Errors *When Jason poses in fighting stance after being released from inside Invenusible Flytrap's belly, Billy's kiah is heard instead of his. *Both Billy and Trini call Tommy by name within earshot of Hallie while he is still morphed. *Interestingly, Goldar doesn't "lose" the bottle so much as very deliberately holds it up and drops it, and he later makes an excuse to Lord Zedd rather than telling him that he did so. Just what he had in mind never materializes, though. * In some of the Zyu2 footage, Venus Island appears to have park benches (this is due to the original footage taking place in a park-like setting). * Billy suggests to Kimberly, Zack and Jason that they put their Power Coins together to generate heat to release them from inside the Invenusable Flytrap and the others agree, however, it can clearly be seen in the next scene that their Power Coins are still inside their Morphers and only their fist are together. *Zedd tells Goldar take the bottle of instructions with him but, as Billy reveals, the instructions didn’t contain anything Zedd couldn’t have told Goldar himself. In fact, Goldar didn’t even need to take the bottle with him, he could have read the instructions before he left the moon palace. *After Tommy and Trini return to battle with the Invenusable FlyTrap, Trini’s Yellow Ranger suit appears to be very dirty on the back, left leg and right arm, even though she hadn’t been knocked to the ground since resuming the fight. *Only Red Ranger’s fists glow when he and the others are using heat to escape the monster. Song *We Need A Hero See Also (island location) (island location) (Mountain shot) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode